The present invention relates to an inverter device, and particularly to an inverter device having a separated module terminal on an insulated substrate.
In recent years, a performance required in an electrically driven device such as a motor and a compressor has been highly-developed, and due to such circumstances, an inverter device has been applied to drive the electrically driven device. In such a structure, the inverter device is provided with not only a semiconductor device, such as a transistor, and a controller for controlling an operation of the semiconductor device, but also an input terminal and an output terminal, both for the semiconductor device, and an intermediate terminal connecting the semiconductor device and the controller.
In such a structure, for making the device configuration simple and compact, the input terminal and the like are mounted to a single case as a single piece produced through an integral molding.
Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2002-291261 discloses a structure in which a large-size terminal, for connection an inverter device and a compressor-motor, and a small-size signal terminal, for transmitting a switching-command signal to the inverter device, are mounted to a resin-made single module case produced through an integral molding for surrounding an aluminum substrate.
Likewise, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2003-133515 discloses a structure in which a P terminal, an N terminal and an alternate current terminal as an external-connection main circuit terminal for a semiconductor tip, and a signal terminal for the semiconductor tip are mounted to a resin-made single module case provided for surrounding an insulated substrate through an integral molding.